


Suh John Jeon

by junyeonbug



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of Crackish, M/M, and johnny just suffers, doyoung is a cute lil bunny who loves carrots, ten is just a boy who cant keep his mouth shut, yuta is the best person ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: Johnny's dad registered his name wrongly into the school. And Ten wouldn't let him live.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda based off the lovegame radio that doyoung, johnny and jaehyun went to... so for those of yall who havent listened to it yet, basically the dj asked why johnny was his stage name and not youngho, and doyoung being the big mouth he is spilled johnny's secret about his name being registered wrongly in the school bc his dad translated his eng name directly into korean and so... johnny who i only know john jeon :) ill put the link of the vid in the comments if yall wanna watch it (no subs tho)
> 
> johnny's bday fic!! happy 23nd bday daddy

Johnny wanted to fling himself out of the window once he received his school uniform for his first day of high school.

He knew he couldn't trust his dad to be the parent filling up his forms, but he did. And regretted.

The next day, Johnny walked into the school with a 'Suh John Jeon' imprinted on his nametag in comic sans font, as if mocking him.

He proceeded to his classroom, where he sat at an empty desk and slept until he heard the noisy chatter die down, which meant the teacher had arrived. The teacher started taking attendance by reading everyone's names, and Johnny could only wait for his turn to be embarrassed.

"Suh John...Jeon?"

The entire class exploded into laughter as Johnny timidly raised his hand, wishing the chair he was sitting on could open up and swallow him whole.

"Uh... my name is Johnny," he squeaked out, trying to ignore his classmates' laughing faces.

"But it says here you're John Jeon," the teacher looked back at the namelist and at Johnny again.

"Just call me Johnny," he hid his face in his hands and sighed; his face was probably burning up from the embarrassment by now. The teacher looked at him questionably but nodded, making a note on the namelist.

"Really, John Jeon? What were your parents thinking?" The person beside Johnny abruptly said and Johnny whipped his head to the side to look at him.

He didn't really have a chance to look at his seatmate, so this was his chance. Black, greasy hair that was all over the place... a wide, stupid smile plastered on his lips... sparkling eyes that curved upwards when he was smiling, like what he was doing now.

"Ask my dad that. I have no idea either," Johnny resumed burying his face into the table. He heard the guy laughing and Johnny groaned even louder.

"John Jeon," he repeated to himself, "hey, don't feel so negative about it, it's a pretty nice name. I mean, now everyone would remember you for life."

"Shut up," Johnny's cheeks burned up even more, "if your name's any worse than mine, I swear-"

"Ten!" The teacher called out.

The guy beside him raised up his hand.

Johnny stared at him in disbelief.

"Really, Ten? What were your parents thinking?" He repeated the guy's words.

"Unlike you, I chose to rename myself something way more easier than the original," he fired back, leaning back onto his chair and smiling.

"What would the original be?" Johnny asked, genuinely curious.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

"I'm sorry I asked."

Ten shook his head, laughing a little, and Johnny smiled in return. This Ten guy seemed nice, was his first friend, so he concluded that his first day wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would.

 

 

 

 

 

He was wrong.

"John Jeon! You gotta meet my friends!" Ten dragged him excitedly to the cafeteria during their break time.

"My name is Johnny!" He said for the 579th time that day, but apparently Ten only had a mouth and no ears.

"Whatever! Doyoung and Yuta are the worst people on earth but you still gotta meet them!" Ten announced for the whole world to hear and Johnny started to question himself, of all people, why did Ten have to be his friend.

"Wow. Thanks for the compliment," a guy who was chewing on baby carrots remarked. Another guy was sitting beside him, looking like he had just popped out from a manga.

"You're welcome, fuckers," Ten rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the baby carrots guy, "this is the new dude I met today! His name is John Jeon."

In a split second the carrots guy had spit out his baby carrots and the manga guy burst into a fit of chuckles.

"Don't listen to him! My name's Johnny, okay? I don't know any John Jeon," Johnny glared at Ten who was laughing loudly at himself.

"Says John Jeon himself," he wiped his tears, "anyway, this is Doyoung," Ten pointed to carrots guy, "and this is Yuta," manga guy.

"Is he normally this loud?" Johnny asked Yuta and he nodded.

"The word 'whisper' just doesn't seem to exist in his dictionary. You just have to get used to it."

Johnny switched his gaze to Ten, who was talking obnoxiously loud to Doyoung. The latter nodded to everything Ten said, obviously more interested in his carrots.

Ten started laughing by himself at a joke he made, filling the cafeteria with his high-pitched screeching. Everyone turned to look at their table, but Ten didn't seem to notice and continued screeching.

Johnny was definitely not going to get used to this.

 

 

 

 

 

Just when Johnny thought he could escape the loud boy and get home to have some peace and quiet, an arm was thrown around his shoulder, squeezing his neck so tight that Johnny gagged.

"JOHN JEON!!" Ten practically hollered in his ear. Johnny made it a point to check if he had went a little deaf in there.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Johnny huffed, throwing Ten's arm off him. He turned behind and saw Yuta and Doyoung trailing behind them, smiling at them.

"Hmm... when you start dating me, maybe?" Ten winked with a bite of his lip and Johnny shoved him away, the sound of Ten's screeching filling his ears.

"Gross. Who would ever want to date such a noisy person," Johnny grumbled but couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up. Dating Ten... ew. Just ew.

"You know, you two are so cute, like a couple fooling around with each other on a daily basis," Doyoung walked faster so that he could slot his head in between their's and make the comment.

"See? John Jeon? I told you we should date, right?" Ten clung on to Johnny, who flung him off just like he did seconds ago.

"Your loss you don't wanna go out with such an amazing, fabulous person," Ten flipped his imaginary hair, "come on Doyoung, let's go to the arcade."

Ten headlocked a protesting Doyoung and skipped out of the school, leaving Johnny standing there with Yuta. He gave Johnny a reassuring smile.

"It's okay dude. Most of the time I question myself why I'm still friends with him."

Johnny grinned back. Yuta was the best person ever.

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny was amazed at how he still could hear in both ears after surviving a week of Ten breaking his eardrums. Well, he should be be even more amazed at Yuta and Doyoung who survived years of this, but Johnny thinks he can't, and never will, get used to this.

He sat on his desk as he watched Ten mop the floors of their classroom. The latter was made to do the cleaning up for screeching loudly in the middle of the class just now. Yuta and Doyoung were in a different class so they weren't with them.

Ten slipped on a puddle of soapy water and landed painfully on his butt, cursing out loud. Johnny thought he deserved it.

"Aren't you gonna help me up?" Ten pouted and looked at Johnny with big, wide eyes.

"That's for calling me John Jeon every single time. Karma's a bitch, you know," Johnny simply smiled at Ten, who cursed once again.

"You're a bitch, you know," Ten looked away from Johnny, crossing his arms and not moving from his position on the floor.

Johnny gave in, hopping off the desk and offering a hand to the guy on the floor. It was pretty cute whenever Ten threw a tantrum, he had to admit.

Ten's eyes sparkled in happiness as he saw Johnny's hand, taking it too eagerly. Johnny didn't expect Ten to put all his weight on the hand, so it ended up with Ten pulling him down, right on top on each other.

Ten's face was literally so close to Johnny's that he felt that if he opened his mouth to speak their lips would touch. So Johnny kept quiet.

Ten seemed equally as surprised as him, his eyes widening into basketballs and 50 shades of red staining his cheeks. But he didn't make any effort to get Johnny off him, so Johnny did them both a favour by scampering off him.

The noisy boy stayed on the floor, but this time, a naughty smirk was plastered to his face. He finally stood up, walked over to Johnny and, for once in his entire lifetime, whispered in his ear.

"Just to let you know, your face looks pretty damn hot up close."

With a wink and two finger guns, Ten exited the classroom, leaving Johnny there alone with a mop, a pail of dirty water, and a terribly red face.

_Fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since then, Ten wouldn't stop.

Everytime Johnny looked at Ten, without fail, the latter would always either wink, bite his lower lip or do some sort of seductive expression that never failed to make Johnny feel like punching him in the balls.

Not because it was irritating, but because those things were doing something to Johnny.

Eventually Yuta caught on, not Doyoung because he was always in his own world, half-listening to Ten's ramblings and half-doing his own things.

"I've seen Ten yell roofs down before, but never flirt with someone that seriously," Yuta said to him one day when Doyoung and Ten had disappeared off to somewhere again, "does he like you that much?"

"Please, he's just messing with me. Like how he's the only one still calling me John Jeon just to piss me off," Johnny replied, but he knew Ten's real intentions. Which were not to piss him off.

"I don't know man. You should talk to him about it, if not both of you will continue suffering," they reached Yuta's house and the Japanese boy waved goodbye to him, "hopefully the two of you sort it out soon."

Taking Yuta's advice, because Yuta was the best person ever, once he reached home, he dialled Ten's number on his phone and pressed it to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

Johnny was surprised to hear Ten speaking normally in a quiet background, as he thought that Ten was currently at the arcade with Doyoung. Ten wasn't yelling, and the surroundings were silent.

"Hey dude, it's me," Johnny fiddled with his fingers, "you know what I want to talk about."

 _"What do you want to talk about?"_ Ten feigned innocence and Johnny rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Your flirting. Why do you keep doing that?"

Johnny heard muffled voices coming from the other end of the receiver and roughly made out Doyoung's voice. So the two of them were together, but just not at the arcade.

_"Is... is it not obvious enough?"_

"I wanna hear those words out of your own mouth, Ten."

Johnny heard Ten take a deep breath in, and it came out shaky.

 _"I-I... I'm sorry John, I can't,"_ A beeping sound replaced Ten's voice and Johnny cursed, throwing his phone on his bed.

He'll get him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

Ten couldn't face Johnny the next day after what situation Johnny had put him in, so he just buried his head in his arms and tried to become one with his desk.

He heard shuffling sounds beside him after a while, and prayed his seatmate wouldn't talk to him-

"I'm waiting, Ten."

Ten scrunched up his face and mentally swore.

"You know my heart, don't you. Do I really have to say it?" Ten lifted his head up and looked at everywhere except Johnny.

Johnny smiled teasingly.

"Yes."

"Oh my God," Ten groaned and slammed his forehead to the table before raising his head again, "I fucking like you, guy with the weird ass name called John Jeon."

"What? I didn't hear you," Johnny cupped a hand to his ear and leaned closer to Ten, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Fuck, I like you! Heard that?" Ten said a little louder, but Johnny just replied with a simple "hmm??"

"I SAID I FUCKING LIKE YOU, SUH JOHN JEON, CAN YOU STOP-"

"Detention for you, Chittaphon," the teacher sauntered in, scribbling on a pink pad before tearing it off and sticking it on Ten's forehead, "after school, at the library."

Ten plucked the post-it from his forehead and saw the words 'incoherent language and disruptive behaviour'. Johnny craned his head to see it too, and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Fuck you," Ten hissed, sticking the post it on his table and sticking his lower lip out, sulking.

"It's abit early for that, don't you think? You could do so later," Johnny replied and Ten fought the urge to shove his pencils and pens down Johnny's throat to shut him up.

"Wait till that happens, and I'll make sure you can't walk for a week."

Johnny just chuckled again in response, ignoring the hammering feeling in his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny always had Ten clinging on to either of his arms, or both, so when Ten didn't come close to him for a week Johnny decided that something was wrong.

"Where are they?" Johnny found Yuta sitting on one of the cafeteria tables chewing on takoyaki, alone, and sat in front of him.

"They were here a moment ago. Then Ten came and dragged Doyoung to somewhere," Yuta replied, a hint of sadness in his voice, "I tried to ask them where they were going, but they ignored me."

Johnny frowned at Yuta who was now staring at his takoyaki sadly, "why are they always going off on their own? I get that they might not wanna spend time with me since I'm new, but you?"

Yuta looked up, shaking his head. "Those two were friends since elementary school. They only adopted me when high school started because I was this lonely Japanese idiot that no one wanted to befriend."

"Still? We're a group of friends and the two of them are distancing themselves from us," Johnny felt his blood boil, "not so much Doyoung's fault cuz he's always living in his own world, but why does Ten keep dragging him off to somewhere? If it's not the arcade, it's his house, and he never invited any one of us before, since I joined, has he? Do we mean nothing to him? Is Doyoung his boyfriend or something and would rather spend time alone with him than us?"

Yuta raised his eyebrows at Johnny, an amused smirk spreading out on his lips.

"What?" Johnny said angrily, "why are you smiling?"

"So, you're jealous of Doyoung?"

Johnny widened his eyes and shook his head frantically, "what the fuck! No!"

"Your red cheeks speak otherwise," Yuta noticed and Johnny brought his hands to his face and felt that it was burning hot.

"They've been like this, leaving me out, since high school started. That's like, 2 years. I may have felt sad about them not including me in some stuff they do, but I've never felt jealous about any one of them before," Yuta continued, smirking knowingly at a very red Johnny, "you like Ten, don't you?"

"No I don't! The hell, Yuta!" Johnny lied to himself as his cheeks flushed a deeper red.

"Lying to yourself isn't healthy, Johnny," Yuta pat him on the shoulder before standing up, "sort out your feelings, dude, I'll head back first."

 _What feelings are there to sort out when there aren't even any_ , Johnny thought as he tried to calm his very flushed cheeks, but to no avail.

 

 

 

 

 

Ten could escape Yuta and Johnny during break time or after school, but not during class.

Still, that didn't stop the Thai boy from communicating with him under the table.

Johnny was amazed at how Ten never got caught using his phone throughout all the lessons. He ached to know what they were talking about, but he never once asked Ten to put away his phone and stop talking to Doyoung and pay some attention to him instead!!!

When the teacher was giving some boring lecture about her life stories again, Johnny took this opportunity to admire the guy beside him.

He never got to stare at Ten this long before he noticed, so as Johnny's eyes examined all the lines and creases on Ten's face, he understood why he fell for this boy in the first place.

Johnny's eyes were drawn to his lips at first, and although they were thin, they looked so damn good and kissable. They travelled up to his nose, which was long, sharp and defined. His eyes went to the side to admire all the piercings on Ten's ear; some big, some small, some in unique shapes and some in simple circles or studs. His gaze shifted to the side to look at the most beautiful feature of his face, the black, sparkling eyes that... were staring back at him??

Ten grinned, "I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare."

Johnny didn't stop his face from reddening this time, "I was looking outside of the window. Not you, you ugly asshole."

Ten laughed silently, wrinkles forming around those beautiful eyes. "Oh really? Why are you red then?"

"It-It's hot..." Johnny fanned himself as Ten rolled his eyes and turned off his phone screen, shoving it under his desk.

"Must be because I'm here. Sorry."

Johnny quit fanning himself and glared at Ten, mouthing the word "fucker" at him. The latter stuck out his tongue and mouthed back "your fucker", which got Johnny all hot and bothered again.

"Quit with the sex jokes, asshole," Johnny breathed heavily, feeling his heart thump faster in his chest.

"I'm not implying anything dirty, you sicko, you're the one thinking wrong, John Jeon," Ten smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I swear, if you call me that when we get at it it's gonna be a damn turn off," Johnny blurted out the words he was thinking and immediately slapped his mouth and muttered an _"oh shit"_.

"Oh... someone already thinking that far? Didn't you say it was too early though? Is someone that thirsty?" Ten's smirk grew and Johnny didn't know if he wanted to throw himself, or Ten, off a cliff.

"SHUT UP, STUPID" Johnny hissed a little too loudly. The teacher stopped talking and glared at him, before taking out a very familiar pink pad.

"Detention for you, Mr Suh John Johnny," she walked up to him and stuck the post-it on his forehead. Johnny peeled it off and looked at it, the words 'incoherent language and disruptive behavior' staring back at him.

Ten tried to contain his laughter as he leaned closer to the speechless boy.

"Karma's a bitch, you know?"

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny huffed angrily as he stayed in class during break time to complete his homework because a certain boy made him get detention and was therefore the reason he was going home late.

"John Jeon," Ten whined as he pranced around him, "homework comes after food, let's go eat first, please?"

"Not my fault someone got me detention," Johnny continued writing, ignoring the fact that Ten's voice was a notch higher when he was whining and shit, it's cute.

"You can do it after you get home! I'll help you," Ten stopped prancing and sat beside him, putting his face a little too close to Johnny's.

"No thanks. If you're so hungry, why not go to the cafeteria and find your Doyoung and run off to wherever you take him everyday? And leave Yuta there alone like you always do?" Johnny raised his voice, distracted from his homework.

"I-I didn't mean to... you know me, John Jeon, you know I love you and Yuta as much as I love Doyoung..." Ten looked down, shame written all over his face.

"I'm sure Doyoung knows you much better than I do, Ten," Johnny spat out, his brain-to-mouth filter currently not working, "go. Go to Doyoung. You like him much better than you like me or Yuta, don't you? Why are you still here waiting for me to finish my homework when he means much more to you?"

Ten shifted his gaze from the floor to Johnny, eyes clouded with tears, and Johnny wasn't sure if he went a little too far. "No... that's not it, John Jeon... Doyoung and I had some things important to discuss that we didn't want you or Yuta to know because... it's private," Ten's voice shook, "let's go now, okay? I promise I'll stay with you all today."

Johnny ignored him, focusing on his work once again.

"I'm really sorry... I can get into trouble and we'll get detention together... please? Let's go now together, John Jeon..." Ten pleaded and Johnny threw his pen to the floor and stood up.

"I've had enough!" Johnny yelled, as Ten mirrored him and stood up, timidly. "I swear, if you ever call me John Jeon again, I'll-"

Johnny couldn't think of anything threatening at that point of time, so he just looked at Ten, and his eyes fell on his lips, and fuck. _Those kissable lips._

"...You'll?" Ten asked softly, a little scared at what Johnny would reply.

"I'll... kiss you," Johnny let the words at the back of his throat spill out.

In a split second, the frightened expression on Ten's face changed into a teasing one.

"Oh, will you?" He advanced closer to the boy who was having a mental breakdown cuz oh my God, he just subtly confessed to Ten, what the fuck did you just do, Johnny.

"Kiss me then, John Jeon."

Johnny didn't need to be told twice.

He slammed his lips onto Ten's with such force that Ten squealed a little before kissing Johnny back equally as hard. They stood there, in a very heated kiss, and Johnny only pulled away once a moan escaped Ten's lips.

"Fuck, John, you just did not do that," Ten smiled, breathless, "so my predictions were correct. Great, Doyoung owes me 10 bucks."

Johnny bit his swollen lips, "what?"

"Doyoung and I made a fucking bet on whether you liked me or not, idiot," Ten giggled, "that's why we were gone all the time. To talk about my stupid crush on you and whether you had one on me."

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but the words got lost in his throat. He just looked at Ten in disbelief and said, "I hate you so much."

"Nah, you love me," Ten smiled cheekily before opening the door to their classroom and hollering, filling the corridors with his loud ass voice, "SUH JOHN JEON IS NOW MY BOYFRIEND, SUCKERS, ANY HANDS ON HIM AND I'LL PERSONALLY CHOP OFF ALL YOUR LIMBS AND FEED THEM TO THE PIGS."

Johnny buried his face in his hands.

"Detention for you, Chittaphon," a voice appeared behind him and a pink post-it got stuck to his neck. He grinned, taking it off and shoving it in his pocket, not bothering to read it since it always had the same words anyway.

Johnny appeared from the classroom, face still as red as a tomato, "did you do that on purpose?"

Ten headlocked Johnny and pressed a kiss to his lips, catching Johnny off-guard. "What do you think? Now we have detention to ourselves and we can do anything you want."

"Ew. Gross. Just get married already," Yuta and Doyoung emerged from the crowd and remarked, before entering their classroom.

"SHUT UP YUTA, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Ten yelled, "AND DOYOUNG, I NEED MY 10 BUCKS!"

Faint chuckles could be heard from their classroom and Johnny knew that despite the gross remarks, Yuta and Doyoung were happy for them.

"Yuta was right though, let's get married soon," Ten was all over him again, like how he used to be, "I'll register your name as Suh John Jeon on our marriage certificate."

"Fuck you, Chittaphon," Johnny cursed, but made no attempt to fling Ten off him.

"You're most welcome to do that now."

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty rushed so it's not rly good... :(
> 
> update: lmao fuk i just read this thru again anD THERES SO MANY MISTAKES so i corrected them sry guys
> 
> dREAMS SONG IS LIT OH GOSH give my babies jeno and jisung more lines tho THE DANCE IS SO COOL TOO OMG


End file.
